Descent
| date = 2369/2370 | stardate = 46982.1 | author = Diane Carey | published = | format = paperback | pages = 288 | ISBN = ISBN 0671882678 | image = data and Lore 2.jpg | episode = 6x26 and 7x01 | air date = 21 June 1993 | production number = 252 and 253 | story = Jeri Taylor (Part 1) | teleplay = (Part 1), (Part 2) | director = | comic = no }} Description The Borg are back -- and nastier than ever. No longer mindless, inhuman drones but cyborg soldiers on a mission to assimilate all intelligent life, their new goal is the complete destruction of the Federation. And in the midst of facing the Borg again, Captain Picard learns that he may be the cause of the change. Commander Data is changing as well. For the first time in his life, Data feels a genuine emotion -- and that emotion is deadly, destructive rage. When it is revealed that the Borg are commanded by an old enemy out of Data's past, Data must choose between his allegiance tot he Federation and the one thing he wants above all else... References Characters Part I characters :Bosus • Corelki • Crosis • Beverly Crusher • Data • Albert Einstein (hologram) • • • Gates • Stephen Hawking (hologram) • Hugh • Jae • Kellogg • Geordi La Forge • Lore • Alynna Nechayev • Isaac Newton (hologram) • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Tayar • Torsus • Towles • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf, son of Mogh • Locutus • Noonien Soong Part II characters : • Albert Barnaby • Crosis • Beverly Crusher • Data • Gates • Goval • Hugh • Jae • Geordi La Forge • Lore • Morik • Jean-Luc Picard • Andrew Powell • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Salazar • Spot • Zandra Taitt • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Noonien Soong Novelization characters :Albert Barnaby • Corelki • Crosis • Beverly Crusher • Data • Albert Einstein (hologram) • Goval • Harlock • Stephen Hawking (hologram) • Hugh • Kalin • Geordi La Forge • Lore • Alynna Nechayev • Isaac Newton (hologram) • Jean-Luc Picard • Andrew Powell • Remmis • William T. Riker • Salazar • Solario • Spot • Zandra Taitt • Torsus • Towles • Deanna Troi • Trossin • Darien Wallace • Worf, son of Mogh • Nicolaus Copernicus • Galileo Galilei • Adolf Hitler • Johannes Kepler • Locutus • Michelangelo • Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart • H. G. Wells Starships and vehicles :Soong (Borg Type 03) • ( ) • El-Baz (Type-15 shuttlepod) • ( ) • ( ) • Locations :Ohniaka III Devala Lake • Finala • • New Berlin colony • Starbase 295 Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Borg • Human • Klingon Ferengi • Vulcan States and organizations :Liberated • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Cambridge University • English Parliament Other references :acting captain • admiral • Amish • android • assimilation • atmosphere • brain • British • captain • carrier wave • • combadge • cyborg • EM field • emotion chip • ensign • ethical program • flux inhibitor • German • heart • holodeck • hologram • inertial damper • kedion • kilometer • log • metaphasic shielding • meter • Negro • neural net • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • poker • positronic matrix • robot • sailing • shield • sublight • swimming • star • tachyon • torpedo • transporter • transwarp • transwarp conduit • tricorder • ventricle • VISOR • warp nacelle Appendices Related media * - While experiencing flashbacks induced by the Orb of Memory Data recalls deactivating Lore, from this episode. * The novel Greater Than the Sum and the Strange New Worlds II short story "Seventh Heaven" feature Hugh after the events of this episode. Images Novelization images descent.jpg|Cover image. descent art.jpg|Cover art. abstieg.jpg|German language edition cover image. abstiegR.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. dataDescent.jpg|Data. picardDescent.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. hughDescent.jpg|Hugh. descentPlanet.jpg|Planet. Episode images albertEinstein.jpg|A hologram of Albert Einstein. excelsior port of Galaxy.jpg hugh.jpg albert Barnaby, 2370.jpg lore.jpg data and Lore 2.jpg stephen Hawking.jpg Connections Timeline External links * * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG novelizations